Załoga Królestwa Zwierząt
7,823,100,000 |debut = Rozdział 595; Odcinek 513; One Piece: Burning Blood}} Załoga Królestwa Zwierząt – niesławna i potężna grupa piratów dowodzona przez Kaidou. Obecnie załoga znajduje się w Kraju Wano. Jolly Roger Jolly Roger załogi to czaszka z dwiema parami skrzyżowanych piszczeli (w podobny sposób jak na banderze załogi Czarnobrodego). Po dwóch stronach czaszki znajdują się rogi przypominające te Kaidou. Członkowie załogi Organizacja thumb|200px|lewo|Kaidou, generał załogi Królestwa Zwierząt, i jego podwładni. Kaidou, jako generał załogi, ma nad nią pełną władzę. Jest on dużo większy od przeciętnego człowieka i budzi postrach w swoich załogantach, którzy nie wiedzą, czego się spodziewać po swoim kapitanie, gdy ten wpadnie w pijacki szał. Większość członków załogi ubiera się w stroje o motywach barbarzyńskich i wikińskich. Zakładają rogate hełmy, pasy, futrzane płaszcze z naramiennikami, rękawice, długie spodnie i ciężkie buty. Ich klatki piersiowe są zazwyczaj odsłonięte. Większość członków załogi posiada elementy przywodzące na myśl zwierzęta. Często mają oni rogi lub kły. Najwyżej w hierarchii załogi stoi generał (総督 Sōtoku). Pod nim znajdują się oficerowie i reszta załogi. Kaidou ma na swoje usługi przynajmniej 500 władających owocami SMILE, a także trzy załogi Supernowych, które poprzysięgły mu wierność: załogę Drake'a, załogę na fali FM i załogę Hawkinsa. X Drake i Basil Hawkins dorobili się w jego załodze rangi gwiazd. Główna załoga Wielkie gwiazdy Najpotężniejszymi członkami załogi Królestwa Zwierząt są wielkie gwiazdy (大看板 Ōkanban). Siłą i władzą przewyższa je jedynie sam Kaidou. Trzy wielkie gwiazdy znane są jako Kataklizmy (災害 Saigai). Do grupy tej należą Jack, Queen i King. Za głowę Jacka wyznaczono nagrodę w wysokości 1,000,000,000, a za głowę Queena 1,320,000,000. Jack, Queen i King zjedli Zoany typu pradawnego, które dały im możliwość przemiany w kolejno mamuta, brachiozaura i pteranodona. Członkowie załogi Królestwa Zwierząt stwierdzili, że Luffy dysponuje siłą podobną do tej wielkich gwiazd. Wielkie gwiazdy zajmują się też wszelkimi ważniejszymi problemami w Kraju Wano, a sam Jack rządzi regionem Kuri. Gwiazdy Gwiazdy (真打ち Shin'uchi) to oficerowie będący bezpośrednio pod rozkazami wielkich gwiazd. Zarządzają oni oddziałami Giftersów, Pleasuresów i Waitersów. Najpotężniejsze gwiazdy znane są jako latająca szóstka (飛び六胞 Tobi Roppō). Większość gwiazd zjadła sztuczny diabelski owoc lub owoc SMILE. Znane są przypadki osób, które błyskawicznie po związaniu się załogą Kaidou wskoczyły na pozycję gwiazdy. Takimi przykładami są X Drake i Basil Hawkins. Różnice siły w grupie gwiazd są bardzo duże. Sheepshead z łatwością zablokował ataki Brooka, ale został pokonany jednym uderzeniem Sanjiego. Dobon został szybko pokonany przez Kida i Luffy'ego, choć obaj mieli na sobie kajdany z Kamienia Morskiej Strażnicy. Basil Hawkins z kolei na równi walczył z Luffym i Zoro, a starcie z Lawem nie sprawiło mu większych trudności. Page One w hybrydowej formie kopnął Sanjiego (w Raid Suicie) z taką siłą, że przebił się on przez kilka budynków. Gwiazdy zarządzają zazwyczaj miastami i wioskami porozrzucanymi po Kraju Wano. W mieście Bakura stacjonowały trzy gwiazdy. Piotruś zarządza z kolei więzienną kopalnią w regionie Udon, a Daifugou, Pasjans i Dobon pomagają mu jako wicenaczelnicy. Gifters thumb|200px|Gifters. Gifters (ギフターズ Gifutāzu) to elitarni żołnierze załogi. Są to władający mocami sztucznych diabelskich owoców pod dowództwem Sheepsheada. Owoce SMILE dały im możliwość zamieniania swoich części ciała w części ciała zwierząt. Jedynie 10% tych, którzy zjedzą owoc SMILE, zdobędzie skrywaną w środku moc. Po porażce Doflamingo i Caesara produkcja owoców SMILE została wstrzymana, a rozbudowa armii Giftersów musiała zostać przerwana. thumb|200px|lewo|Trio the Grip. Trio the Grip (トリオ・ザ・グリップ Torio za Gurippu) to niekanoniczna grupa trzech Giftersów, którzy potrafią zamieniać swoje ręce w nietoperze, węże i ogromne krabie szczypce. Choć z łatwością pokonali liczne norki podczas najazdu załogi Królestwa Zwierząt na Zou, nie mieli szans z Sycylwianem, kapitanem muszkieterów. Pleasures thumb|200px|Pleasures. Pleasures (プレジャーズ Purejāzu) to piechurzy załogi. Należą do 90% osób, które po zjedzeniu owocu SMILE nie uzyskały mocy. W ramach skutków ubocznych bez przerwy się uśmiechają. Na głowach mają pojedynczy biały róg. Patrolują ziemie Kraju Wano. Waiters thumb|200px|lewo|Waiters. Waiters (ウェイターズ Weitāzu) to ci, którzy nie zjedli jeszcze diabelskich owoców. Żaden z nich nie nosi górnej części garderoby. Ich pozycja w załodze jest nieznana. Pojawili się w więziennej kopalni, by walczyć z Luffym i Hyougorou na arenie sumo. Walczą, używając mieczy. Wszyscy zostali powaleni przez Dominację Koloru Władcy Luffy'ego. Samurajowie Po podbiciu Wano, wielu samurajów dołączyło do załogi Królestwa Zwierząt. Bronią oni miast, współpracując z Giftersami. Chronione terytoria Załoga Królestwa Zwierząt włada przynajmniej dwoma krajami: * Nienazwana zimowa wyspa broniona przez Scotch, na której Gaburu i jego poplecznicy próbowali przeprowadzić rewolucję. * Kraj Wano. Siła załogi Załoga Królestwa Zwierząt to jedna z czterech najpotężniejszych załóg na świecie której kapitanem jest najsilniejsza istota na świecie. Siła załogi jest tak wielka że nawet wiecznie uśmiechniętemu Donquixote Doflamingo mającemu przed sobą widmo konfliktu z załogą Królestwa Zwierząt ścierało uśmiech z twarzy. Piraci Kaidou udowodnili również swoją siłę i okrucieństwo podczas starcia z Gekko Morią w który zamordowali całą jego załogę. Załoga była również gotowa stawić czoła załodze Białobrodego jednak została powstrzymana przez załogę Rudowłosego. Zostali wymienieni przez Starszyznę Pięciu Gwiazd jako jedni z nielicznych którzy mogą powstrzymać Czarnobrodego. W trakcie przeskoku siła załogi została wzmocniona za sprawą dołączenia do floty załogi X Drake'a. Po przeskoku dołącza do nich kolejny członek Najgorszej Generacji Scratchmen Apoo który dopuścił się zdrady swoich poprzednich sojuszników i skazał ich na łaskę i niełaskę Kaidou. Podobnie jak załogi innych Imperatorów załoga Królestwa Zwierząt posiada swoje terytoria w Nowym Świecie, ponadto są jedna z dwóch pirackich załóg posiadającą Road Poneglyph. Siła załogi tkwi w wielkości posiadanych przez niech obszarów, sztucznie wytworzonej przez Donquixote Doflamingo armii ponad 500 użytkowników owoców, jak również dostępu do trującego gazu wytwarzanego przez Clowna. Statki Załoga Królestwa Zwierząt wyposażona jest w wiele jednostek pływających część ich potencjału została użyta podczas inwazji na Zou jak i w misji ratunkowej Donquixote Doflamingo, mimo zmniejszonej potęgi po starciu z konwojem prowadzonym przez admirała, nadal okazała flota wróciła na Zou aby ostatecznie rozprawić się z norkami jednak poszła na don po ataku Zuneshy. Mammoth Mammoth był statkiem kapitana Jacka członka trzech Katalizmów. Był to statek słusznej wielkość którego cechą rozpoznawczą był galion w kształcie głowy mamuta. Mammoth zostaje zatopiony wraz z całą flotą podczas próby zabicia Zuneshy. Historia thumb|200px|Załoga Królestwa Zwierząt pali zamek rodziny Kouzuki. W bliżej nieokreślonej przeszłości, Kaidou utworzył załogę Królestwa Zwierząt z nadzieją spełnienia swojego marzenia o załodze pirackiej złożonej w całość z władających mocami diabelskich owoców. Jakiś czas później jego załoga starła się z piratami Gekko Morii, to starcie kosztowało życie wszystkich członków załogi Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. 20 lat przed obecnymi wydarzeniami w serii Kaidou i jego piraci sprzymierzyli się z Orochim w celu przejęcia kraju Wano. Z pomocą Załogi Królestwa Zwierząt Kurozumi Orochi zniszczył poprzedni klan władający Wano- rodzinę Kouzuki- i został Szogunem. Od tamtej pory Orochi włada wyspą z błogosławieństwem i pomocą piratów Kaidou który obrał sobie Diabelską Wyspę jako siedzibę. Razem zaczęli niszczyć środowisko naturalne wyspy w celu ograbienia jej z zasobów naturalnych i wykorzystania ich w celu produkcji i handlu bronią na masową skalę. W ciągu ostatnich czterech lat załoga Królestwa Zwierząt nawiązała współpracę z Donquixote Doflamingo i Caesarem Clownem w celu stworzenia armii ze sztucznych owoców typu Zoan co miało przybliżyć Kaidou do spełnienia marzenia. Fabuła Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Marineford Po tym jak Kaidou dowiedział się, że załoga Białobrodego kieruje się na Marineford, postanowił wraz z załogą wyjść im naprzeciw, jednak został powstrzymany przez "Rudowłosego" Shanksa. Po wojnie Po wielkiej bitwie Marynarki z załogą Białobrodego, do jednej z wysp pod władaniem Kaidou zawinął wraz z załogą X Drake'a. Po tym jak świeżakowi naprzeciw wyszedł stacjonujący na wyspie Scotch, Drake zuchwale zapytał czy jeżeli zaatakuje to rozgniewa Kaidou, po uzyskaniu twierdzącej odpowiedzi od Scotcha bez wahania rzuca się w wir walki. Jakiś czas po tym wydarzeniu załoga Drake'a staje się częścią floty Kaidou. Wano W trakcie lub tuż po przeskoku, załoga Królestwa Zwierząt wspólnie z obecnym władcą Wano zabiła władcę Kuri Kozuki Odena i jego żonę po czym rozpoczynają okupację Wano, z kraju udaje się jednak zbiec synowi daimyo Kozuki Momonosuke i jego trzem ochroniarzom Kin'emonowi, Kanjuurou i Raizou którzy wyruszają szukać pomocy u swoich wiernych przyjaciół z Zou. Saga Piracki Sojusz Kehihihi Caribou w Nowym Świecie thumb|200px|lewo|Scotch tłumi rebelię. Na jednej z okupowanych przez załogę Królestwa Zwierząt wysp dochodzi do rewolucji. Buntownicy podnieśli atak, gdy na wyspę przybył Caribou, którego wzięli za dowódcę rebelii Gaburu. Scotch jednak z łatwością poradził sobie z rebeliantami, a następnie schwytał babcię Gaburu, planując użyć jej jako przestrogi dla rewolucjonistów. Caribou jednak postanowił kontratakować i pokonał Scotcha, ale jego radość nie trwała długo bo do wyspy przybił inny z załogi Królestwa Zwierząt X Drake i pokonał go a następnie wziął w niewolę. Akt Punk Hazard thumb|200px|Triumf załogi Królestwa Zwierząt na norkami. Po pokonaniu przez Luffy'ego Caesara Clowna jeden z załogi Królestwa Zwierząt kazał z dać o tym co zaszło raport Jackowi, zaś drugi był wyraźnie zaniepokojony na myśl jak może zareagować na te wieść Jack. Akt Dressrosa thumb|200px|lewo|Słomkowi walczą z załogą Królestwa Zwierząt. Podczas Aktu Dressrosa Kaidou wybrał się na Ballon Terminal na którym stacjonuje załoga Urouge, celem podróży 10,000 m.n.p.m była próba samobójcza jedno z ulubionych hobby kapitana załogi Królestwa Zwierząt. Załoga Szalonego Mnicha próbowała odwiesić Kaidou od próby samobójczej, jednak ich kapitan stwierdził ze jeżeli tego naprawdę pragnie to nie należy go powstrzymywać. Zabójczy skok kieruje kapitana załogi Królestwa Zwierząt do kryjówki sojuszu kapitana Kid co powoduje wielką konsternację w ich szeregach. Po chwili z wielkiego krateru wychodzi w nienaruszonym stanie Kaidou i staje na przeciw trójki Kapitanów sojuszu, jednocześnie wyklinając Białobrodego za jego śmierć i nawołując Jokera aby poczynił przygotowania do największej wojny jaką widział ten świat. Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Zou thumb|200px|Flota Jacka wraca na Zou. Kierowana przez Jacka armia załogi Królestwa Zwierząt wkroczyła na ziemie norek w poszukiwaniu ninji Raizou. Załoga bardzo szybko wdała się w konflikt z tubylcami i doszło do starć, jednak norki przerosły nieco oczekiwania i jeden z wysłanych oddziałów konkretnie Pleasures został z łatwością wyeliminowany. Widząc to Jack włączył do akcji odziała składający się z władających znany jako Gifters, jednakże wtedy z odsieczą tubylcom przybył władca dnia Psioburza wraz ze swoimi trzema muszkieterami. Jednak wraz z zachodem słonica odział psa wycofał się i oddał pole władcy nocy Kotożmii, który już na wstępie wyprowadzi w Jacka potężny cios. thumb|200px|lewo|Zunesha niszczy flotę Jacka. Walka trwała tak przez kolejne pięć dni. Dzięki zmienianiu się królów dnia i nocy co 12 godzin norkom udało się uzyskać lekką przewagę na oddziałami załogi Królestwa Zwierząt, jednak nigdy nad samym ich dowódcą Jackiem. Ostatecznie zniecierpliwiony Jack nakazał użyć swoim podwładnym wytworzonego przez Caesara, Koro które otoczyło wyspę trującym gazem i przyczyniło się to klęski norek. Po tym jak Jack dzięki przewadze w postaci Koro zmiażdżył najsilniejszych wojowników postanowił ich ukrzyżować i torturować aby wyciągnąć z nich informację o Raizou. Tuż po tych wydarzeniach Jack otrzymał informację o tym że Doflamingo został pokonany i konwój marynarki płynie dostarczyć go do Impel Down. Słysząc to Jack natychmiast zabiera część swoich oddziałów z Zou i wyrusza z misją ratunkową Jokerowi. Dowodzona przez Sheepsheada zgodnie z rozkazami kontynuowała wojnę z niedobitkami i poszukiwania Raizo. W tym czasie część załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza będąca pod dowództwem Sanjiego przybiła do wyspy i odrazu weszła w sam środek konfliktu norek z załogą Królestwa Zwierząt. W wyniku czego dowódca oddziałów Sheepshead zostaje z łatwością pokonany przez Sanjiego co zmusza piratów Kaidou do przerwania inwazji. Akt Zou Po nieudanej próbie odbicia z rąk Marynarki Jokera, Jack wraz z pozostałościami swojej floty postanowił wrócić na Zou. Po otrzymaniu niezadowalającego go raportu związanego z poszukiwaniami Raizo w ramach kary torturował przewodzącego misją Sheepsheada. Jeden z piratów zasugerował Jackowi żeby atakować norki aż opadnie z sił, jednak kapitan Mammotha zdecydował że po prostu zabije Zunesha i w ten sposób unicestwi wszystkich norek. Plan Jacka rozpoczął się od ostrzeliwania nóg co miało doprowadzić do upadku starożytnego słonia. Gdy plan załogi Królestwa Zwierząt był bliski realizacji Zunesha otrzymał pozwolenia od Kozuki Momonosuke na obronę, po czym bez wahania jednym machnięciem trąby zatopił całą flotę dowodzoną przez Jacka. Zaraz potem raport kapitanowi Kaidou zdaje Scratchmen Apoo, który informuje go że stracił kontakt z flotą Jacka. Akt Tortowa Wyspa Po otrzymaniu złych wieści o sytuacji Jacka i Donquixote Doflamingo, Kaidou upija się i ubolewa nad faktem że jego marzenie o załodze złożonej z samych użytkowników owoców legło w gruzach. Kilku jego podwładnych zwraca mu uwagę że nie powinien lekceważyć sojuszu Lawa i Luffy'ego słysząc to Kaidou traci nad sobą panowanie i zadaje swoim piratom potężny cios maczugą po czym patrząc na pokonanego Eustassa Kida zwraca uwagę na przepaść jaka dzieli świeżaków i jego. Akt Reverie Akt Wano Ciekawostki * Załoga Królestwa Zwierząt jest czwartą załogą z motywem kart obok rodziny Doflamingo, załogi Spade i rodzeństwa Trump. Nawigacja en:Beasts Pirates ru:Пираты Звери it:Pirati delle cento bestie es:Piratas de las Bestias pt-br:Piratas das Cem Feras fr:L'Équipage aux Cent Bêtes ca:Pirates Bèsties id:Bajak Laut Beasts Kategoria:Załogi pirackie